doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
René Sagastume
René Sagastume es un actor de doblaje mexicano con residencia en la Argentina. Filmografía Series animadas *Sit Down Shut Up (2009) - Andrew LeGustambos (Nick Kroll) *La liga de los súper malvados (2009) - General Sargento (Blu Mankuma) *Olivia (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Club Caza Monstruos (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Pucca (2006) - Muji (Dave "Squatch" Ward) *El pequeño Amadeus (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) - Julian (Loren Lester) / Oráculo (Michael Gough) *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (2004) - Antauri (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Los héroes de la ciudad (2004) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Sonic X (2003) - Oscuridad *Cyberchase (2002) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *El show de Mr. Hell (2000) - Mr. Hell (Bob Monkhouse) *Thundercats (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Cruncher (Triturador) *Joe Cartoon's The Greenfields - Mr. Greenfield / Mrs. Greenfield *Buenos días Oli! - Oskar Leopold Immergrün "Oli" (Norbert Wöller) *El pequeño Nick - Director / voces adicionales varios capítulos *Angel´s friends - Voces adicionales varios capítulos Series de TV *Justified (2010) - Arlo Givens (Raymond J. Barry) / Bo Crowder (M.C. Gainey) / Israel Fandi (Doug E. Doug) / Títulos / *The Listener (2009) - George Ryder (Arnold Pinnock) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Venjix (Andrew Laing) *The Unusuals (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Breaking Bad (2008) - Dr. Delcavoli (David House) / Tortuga (Danny Trejo) *Crash (2008) - Chun Soo Park (Kelvin Han Yee) *Merlin (2008) - Jonas (Adam Godley) / Voces adicionales varios capítulos *The Troop (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *True Jackson (2008) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Los Tudor (2007) - Cardenal Campeggio (John Kavanagh) *Ugly Betty (2006) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta (2005) - Broodwing (Jim McLarty) *Almas perdidas (2005) - Tim Flaherty (Thomas F. Wilson) *Los Doodlebops (2004) - Cabeza de Alce (Ron Stefaniuk) *Phil del Futuro (2004) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *T y T (1988) (Doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - T.S. Turner (Mr. T) Documentales *Monster Tracker - Kevin Grvioux (Kevin Grvioux) *Los Detonadores - Braden Lusk *Megaestructuras - Narrador *Megafábricas - Narrador *Lo que Darwin no sabía - Narrador (Armand Leroi) *Escaped - Narrador *Los diez más peligrosos - Narrador *Pandillas USA - Narrador *Guía de supervivencia - John Wells *Style by Jury - Johnny Cupello (Johnny Cupello) *El triunfo de la vida - Narrador Películas animadas *El Grillo Feliz y los insectos gigantes (2009) - Fat Sapo *Playmobil, El secreto de la isla pirata (2009) - Papá Vudú *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no se ha acabado II (2009) - Jefe de los enanos *Garfield Pet Force (2009) - Eli (Greg Eagles) *Los próximos vengadores: Héroes del mañana (2008) - Ultron (Tom Kane) / Thor (Michael Adamthwaite) *The Sky Crawlers (2008) - General *Duendes y gnomos: La cámara secreta (2008) - Slim (James Arnold Taylor) *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no se ha acabado (2006) - Príncipe (Patrick Warburton) *Annabelle´s Wish (1997) - Narrador (Randy Travis) / Título Películas [[Keith David|'Keith David']] *El nuevo novio de mamá (2008) - FBI Chief Conrad *El quinto mandamiento (2008) - Max "Coldbreeze" Templeton *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Teniente Dixon *Rápida y mortal (1995) (doblaje 2009) - Sgt. Cantrell Robert Curtis Brown *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Mr. Evans *High School Musical 3 (2008) - Mr. Evans Tom Waits *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Ingeniero *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus (2009) - Mr. Nick / Títulos Otros papeles *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - CEO Erich Loring (Patrick Bauchau) *Just Wright (2010) - Lloyd Wright (James Pickens Jr.) *The Bounty Hunter (2010) - Sid (Jeff Garlin) *Cemetery Junction (2010) - Sargento Wyn Davies (Steve Speirs) *The Wronged Man (2010) - Tíulos / Voces adicionales *Legión de ángeles (2010) - Percy Walker (Charles S. Dutton) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Remington (Omar Sy) *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Jesse Stone (Tom Selleck) *Vampiros en Las Vegas (2009) - Sylvian (Tony Todd) *Hombres de Mentes (2009) - Gus Lacey (Stephen Root) *La joven Victoria (2009) - Duque de Wellington (Julian Glover) *Un prophète (2009) - Profondi *The wild stallion (2009) - Sheriff (Paul Sorvino) *Christmas Angel (2009) - Bob (Hank Pond) *La última estación (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *This is it (2009) - Voces adicionales *Nine (2009) - Voces adicionales *Armored (2009) - Voces adicionales *El ángel de la muerte (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Chrismas Crash (2009) - Títulos *Tyson (2008) - Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) *The hurt locker (2008) - Títulos / Traductor iraquí (Michael Desante) *Orson Wells y yo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Niña perdida: La historia de Delimar Vera (2008) - Títulos *Cleanner (2007) - Tom Cuttler (Samuel L. Jackson) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) - Marvin Jeffries (Bill Cobbs) *Lost Hollyday: The Jim & Suzanne Schemwel Story (2007) - Títulos *The Moment After II: The Awakening (2006) - Comandante Fredericks (Monte Rex Perlin) *La proposición (2005) - Capitán Stanley (Ray Winstone) *Diary of a mad black woman (2005) - Jamison (Gary Anthony Sturgis) / Títulos * El mitoEl mito (2005) - Voces adicionales *La casa de la furia (2005) Voces adicionales *Smile (2005) - Voces adicionales *El Cid: La Leyenda (2003) - Diego *Los Dalton (2004) - Almacenero (Ismael Fritschi) *1 Love (2003) - Phil Jackson (Phil Jackson) *Leprechaun: In the Hood (2000) - Mack Daddy (Ice-T) *The Boondock Saints (1999) - Mr. Cobb (Christopher Flockton) *The moment after (1999) - George Harris (Troy Winbush) *Soldado Universal: El regreso (1999) (doblaje 2008) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) *Street Fighter (1994) (Doblaje 2008) - Zangief (Andrew Bryniarski) *El último gran héroe (1993) (doblaje 2009) - Teniente Dekker (Frank McRae) *Alien: El regreso (1986) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Sgt. Apone (Al Matthews) *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) - Aldaba de puerta izquierda / manos de la fosa / La rocas *Karate Kid II (1986) (doblaje 2010) - Sato (Danny Kamekona) *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) - Mal (Danny Glover) *Silverado (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Voces adicionales *Volver al futuro (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Terrorista conductor de camioneta (Jeff O´Haco) "¡no enciende!" *El cristal encantado (1982) (doblaje 2009) - Narrador (Joseph O´Connor) / Urzah (Sean Barret) *El despertar del diablo (1981) (doblaje 2010) - Voz en la grabadora (Bob Dorian) / Títulos Voces originales para cine *Gaturro (2009) - Director Al Plato *Selkirk, la verdadera historia de Robinson Crusoe (2009) - Financista / Paul Trona *El Arca (2007) - Sem / Cocodrilo / Voces adicionales *Ratón Pérez (2006) - Ratovica / Voces adicionales Sagastume, René Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México